Times Again
by JIASOE
Summary: Yagyuu's back after eight years and popped into Niou's house. What's a guy got to do when he placed he ex-doubles partner in women's clothing and handcuffed him to the bed? Easy! Molest him! Rated for Niou's perverted thoughts and actions...


Times again

Times again

**I was playing around with this idea since the year started and I have finally decided to write it down, sorry I was super lazy… **

**Warning: None really… **

**OH YES! I may get some info wrong, like the eye color and such… Sorry if I do. **

It was 3 a.m. in the morning; most would be asleep at this ungodly hour.

Niou Masaharu was asleep at that moment but his eyes snapped open. It shocked him though, not to hear sharp raps on his door, but the fact he woke up before they started.

Sure, the former trickster often had visitors in hours like these. People that need comforting and some warming up were plenty. Niou Masaharu always woke a mask, a cold façade that most never did see beyond.

However, since high school, that mask had been cracking. Now, a man of the age of 23, his mask has finally cracked open, revealing something different from the usual. Naturally, he was the same cold bastard but there was something different.

The raps got more desperate and Niou sighed.

Being a good guy wasn't one of his "future goals" before but he did it. For what? He wasn't sure himself, perhaps it was for his modeling image.

Niou Masaharu swung the door open and received the shock of his life.

Hiroshi Yagyuu was standing on his door mat. _Hiroshi Yagyuu. _

"Long time no see, Niou-kun."

With this sentence, Yagyuu collapsed into his arms. His cheeks had been stained pink and his breathing was irregular.

_Eight years is a long time, _Niou thought as he stared at Yagyuu. The gentleman had a fever. Niou tucked him under his blanket. The bed could take both their weight, so Niou was lying beside Yagyuu.

Sometime in high school, when they were 15, Yagyuu disappeared without a trace. Even Yanagi Renji couldn't track him down. So that was that. Niou always have felt a strange attraction to him, and only to him. The relationship with Akaya was a random summer fling and it didn't last long. He loved that kouhai but he was not match for Yagyuu.

He thought about Yagyuu every day after he disappeared… He stared at the sky, wondering if Yagyuu was looking at the very same sky? He sipped at his tea, knowing that he was drinking it sweet because that was the way Yagyuu liked it.

Niou looked through all the photographs, his eye hunting for Yagyuu. He searched the newspapers everyday for any news. Was he dead or alive?

After a while, he got bored. Niou Masaharu never did have a long attention span.

This simply became that. That's how he ended things; Yagyuu never did once enter his mind again, at least not until today.

Yagyuu was here, in front of him, something tangible. Not some dream or far off memory, Yagyuu was really there.

(Fasting forward a bit)

"Niou…?" Yagyuu blinked, he was never really a morning person.

"Even if you're not a morning person, it's not morning, it's noon," Niou said to him, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Food," he handed a plate of spaghetti to Yagyuu.

Niou stared at Yagyuu while he was eating… "You know it's not polite to stare?" Yagyuu mumbled while a blush was forming on his face.

"Hey, I missed a photo shoot for you; at least I should get that privilege?" Niou retorted.

"I mean, you're staring at… _**other **_parts!" Yagyuu mumbled, his blush darkening.

Niou smirked… He thought of a very… _interesting_ game to play…

"NO! NO MEANS NO!" Yagyuu cried, all his politeness forgotten at the sight of Niou's new game… Some game indeed. It involved a mathematics equation, Hiroshi Yagyuu plus female clothes equals?

"Come on! I want to see you in a mini skirt!" Niou exclaimed, pouting at Yagyuu.

"I am NOT a doll!" Yagyuu whined, trying to get Niou's grip off his shirt.

"Of course you're not, you're much more precious than a simple doll," Niou whispered and Yagyuu felt heat rising to his face.

_Gotcha. _

After one ripped shirt and a torn pants later, Yagyuu found himself in a cream off-shoulder top and a **tight **_red _mini skirt. 

"NIOU!!" Yagyuu cursed, even though it wasn't in his nature to do so, but one would if he was handcuffed to a bed in girl's clothing.

The root of all evil was snapping pictures of him.

"I am making you join modeling. That way, you'll always be with me," Niou concluded, tapping his chin thoughtfully before going back to snapping pictures.

"Why? Don't you want to know where I have been and…?" Yagyuu asked, his voice a little shaky.

Niou walked to him and rested his forehead against Yagyuu's. "All I have to know is that I love you and that you are here."

"Thank you," Yagyuu smiled.

"I just got another…_** brilliant**_ idea…" Niou whispered into Yagyuu's ear.

"Enough with them already, it is the reason why I am in this get up," Yagyuu complained.

"Oh, but I like you in this position, so helpless and vulnerable," Niou smirked, trailing his finger tips along Yagyuu's thigh.

_Oh Niou, how I hate you…_ Yagyuu gritted his teeth as Niou's fingertips ran over _**sensitive**_ areas…

The next day…

The photographer stared at Niou… After working with the model for a few months, he was rather familiar with the guy.

He asked the make-up artist, "Do you think there's something different about Niou today?"

"Yeah! He looks taller." The make-up artist replied and the photographer shrugged.

_It must be my imagination, then. _

End.

**How was that? I am actually quite pleased with it… Smile… Okies. So I made Niou into a big pervert and Yagyuu into a damsel in distress but yeah. **

**If you didn't get the end, then ah well. Please review.**


End file.
